Potter Couple and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by TJ Boswell
Summary: Harry Potter goes into Hogwarts while his wife is in her second. Things go awry when Harry learns the truth about the mass-murderer, Sirius Black. Can the couple save the man in time?
1. Something Unheard Of

Potter Couple and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Chapter 1: Something Unheard Of

Harry Potter and his wife, Hallie, sat down at the kitchen table in the Parker household one sunny morning for breakfast. Chessy, the nanny, made them a very large breakfast, and Harry was very pleased about it. During the summer holiday, Elizabeth James and Annie flew in for a visit and stayed for a while, which made Hallie very happy.

"Harry, what's the plan for this year?" asked Annie. She and Hallie were excited for their second year at Hogwarts, while Harry was very nervous about his third year. "It sounds interesting being in second year." Harry said nothing, for he remembered the events that happened a month ago.

"Well, I suppose it's going to be an interesting year," said Harry thoughtfully as he looked out toward the pasture. Memories of the past weeks of riding a horse down the pasture with Hallie and having a picnic near the vineyard flashed in his mind. "I'll miss being here, to be honest."

"Oh, you'll be fine," said Hallie rubbing his arm affectionately. "Besides, we're going to be together all the time at Hogwarts, and I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore has some interesting news this year!" Harry nodded and they went outside for a while. While they stood out on the porch looking at the view, Hallie said, "I wonder what everyone's got planned for our first anniversary this year?"

"Who knows?" said Harry shrugging slightly. "Some of the teachers may have something planned." Hallie nodded and went inside to check her calendar. "Hal, what's on your mind? You've been awfully quiet for a couple days now."

"It's just...I don't know," she said sitting on the sofa in the living room. "I kind of get the feeling that something bad's going to happen, but I can't explain what." Harry understood and sat with her. "Harry, I don't want anything to happen. I mean, after what happened to me in the Chamber of Secrets..."

"Hallie, listen to me." Harry said looking his wife dead in the eyes. "Nothing bad is going to happen. You can count on it. I won't let anything to happen, all right?" Hallie smiled and stood up. "So, what does the calendar say?"

Annie, who was a bit quiet, said, "It's only July, Hal." She smiled slightly as she added, "We got two months before school starts! Enjoy the time we have! We still have the camping trip before school, and I'm sure Dad would love to take Harry with us."

"You're coming, too?" Hallie asked in surprise. Annie nodded with a grin. "That's totally awesome. I've been trying to talk to Dad for days about it, but he's been quiet since he broke off his engagement to Cruella DeVille!" Harry laughed at the nickname she gave Meredith Blake, but soon quieted down. "Harry, she would have sent us all to boarding school!"

"Don't we already go to one?" Harry laughed in spite of what she said. "Hogwarts is basically a boarding school but for magic." Both girls laughed and they sat down once more. "Look, if you're upset, we can always go on a hike or a picnic to get over things. I had an idea, but I don't think Dad would approve." Hallie blushed, and Annie looked quite oblivious. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"How about a picnic?" Annie suggested. "I'm sure Mum and Dad would approve of that." Hallie nodded and went to the kitchen to ask their parents and grab some food. Apparently it was going to plan because not only did she return with food, but a bottle of wine. "I forgot Dad has a wine cellar downstairs. He's letting you two drink some?"

"Just some of the new wine he made last month." Hallie said placing the bottle in the basket. "Harry never got to try any when Dad came for the wedding and all we had was champagne." Harry remembered the wedding and looked at the golden ring on his finger. Just the thought of this made his heart inflate a little. "Anyway, if we're going on the picnic, we should get Sprout and your horse ready."

The ride to the hill was fun, though Annie decided to stay at the house since she never rode a horse. Harry was roughly reminded of Hermione Granger's fear of flying and couldn't hide the smile that was creeping on his face. As they reached the hill, Hallie tied Sprout and Harry's horse, whom he named Jasper, to a tree and lay down the picnic blanket. "It's nice, isn't it?" Harry said looking at the morning surise. "It's quite spectacular to see the sunrise, don't you think?"

Hallie leaned in closer and whispered, "It's even better at sunset." Harry couldn't help but agree. "Well, should we eat and have a few glasses of wine?" She poured generous amounts of wine in each glass and they ate their food that was in the basket.

Harry felt a little tipsy after three glasses and could barely walk straight. "You know, I never knew exactly what it felt like to be buzzed by wine." he said with a chuckle. "Shall we head back to the house?" Hallie, who was doing fine even after three glasses of wine, nodded. They rode their horses to the stables near the house and went inside to relax a bit. "Blimey. Who knew that three glasses of wine could do that to a person?"

Annie saw them and sat down in an armchair. "How was the picnic?" she asked with a grin. "You were out there for a while? Didn't do anything rebellious, did you?"

Harry gasped and said in mock surprise, "How dare you suggest that Hallie and I would do such a thing?" Annie laughed and hugged him for a moment. "That won't be for a while yet, or as long as Hal wants to wait."

"What won't happen for as long as Hallie wants to wait?" asked Mr. Parker, who just now arrived from the vineyard. Harry struggled for words but Mr. Parker just laughed. "Harry, you know I'm joking. How did the picnic go?"

"I got a little tipsy," said Harry with a grin. "Three glasses of wine will do that to you, I suppose." Nick Parker nodded and sat down on the other chair. "Did we get any owls yet?"

"One from Ron, a whole two pages of parchment from Hermione, and one from Hagrid," said Nick handing them to Harry. "I think Ron's is about their stay in Egypt and Hermione is asking if Hallie's okay. What that Riddle guy did to her really makes me mad."

"I thought killing my parents was bad enough," Harry said staring at Hallie's scar angrily, "but now I something else to get him for." Nick understood what he meant and stood up again. "Dad, what are we going to do about Diagon Alley? I don't have Floo powder and I don't know how to Apparate yet."

"Aunt Molly sent me some Floo powder yesterday." Annie said holding out a small bag of sparkling powder. "Uncle Arthur said that Mum's place isn't connected to the Floo Network at the Ministry, but the Minister specifically asked to connect your fireplace." Nick smiled and went into the kitchen for a bit of coffee and cornbread. "Anyway, I brought today's issue of _The Daily Prophet_ for you to check out. Look at the front page."

Harry took the paper and read the headline. "Azkaban prisoner escapes?" he asked. "Who is that?"

"According to the article, his name is Sirius Black, a supporter of Voldemort," said Hallie reading the article. "It says that he killed thirteen Muggles with one curse." Harry looked very unnerved at this. "He escaped Azkaban and is now at large."

"That's what worries me." Annie said. "After reading that article, I wrote to the Minister asking how that could happen, but he's baffled, too."

Harry was reading Ron's letter while she spoke and looked up finally. "Not to change the subject, but Ron said he and the others will be in Diagon Alley at the Leaky Cauldron in August." He folded the letter and put it away saying, "I can't wait to go and see them. I'm sure they have loads to tell us."


	2. The Leaky Cauldron

Potter Couple and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Chapter 2: The Leaky Cauldron

The middle of August finally came and Harry, Hallie and Annie used Floo powder to get to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom, the barman, was happy to see them all and gave them a room. Harry and Hallie shared one and Annie had one to herself. Before the couple could even step foot into their room, the barman took them to a room where the Minister was waiting. "Ah, the Potter family," said Cornelius Fudge happily as they came in. "I was hoping to speak to you." Harry sat down while Hallie stayed standing. "I would say that what you did this summer was irresponsible, but you did nothing wrong, so I'm going to warn you. There is a killer on the loose."

"Sirius Black, you mean?" said Harry nonchalantly. "What does he have to do with me?"

Fudge hesitated and chuckled as he said, "Nothing of course. You're safe, and that's what matters. Pea soup?"

"No thanks," said Harry politely. "Dear, did you want some pea soup?" Hallie shook her head and politely refused it. "I understand. The Leaky Cauldron's reputation for pea soup is quite horrible."

"Harry, whilst you're here, I must ask you not to wander around." Fudge said. "I took the liberty of buying your school books for both of you." Harry smiled and saw Hedwig perched on one of the books.

"Right smart bird you got there, Mr. Potter," said Tom smiling a toothy smile. "She got here about five minutes before yourself."

Harry and Hallie went back to their room and checked out their books for the year. There was one that he didn't want to check yet, and that was called _The Monster Book of Monsters_. This book was belted shut. Harry reluctantly took the belt off and wished he didn't for the book snapped at him and scuttled under the bed. "Blimey, that's a very evil book."

Hallie grimaced and said, "No, it's not evil. It just has a very bad disposition with people." Taking off her shoe, she looked over the bed and dropped it. The book snapped and tried to bite the shoe until Harry stomped on it and belted it shut again. "What class is that for again?"

"Care of Magical Creatures," said Harry, "and I have a pretty good idea who would assign this book." Hallie rolled her eyes and grinned. "Let's go see Uncle Arthur and Aunt Molly." They went downstairs and heard Ron and Hermione arguing. Ron looked up and announced Harry and Hallie's arrival. Hermione turned around in shock and smiled. "Hi, guys. How was Egypt with Bill?"

"It was fun," said Ron. He showed them the picture from the newspaper. "We got to see pyramids and got to watch Bill work with goblins over there as Curse-Breaker." Hallie clapped him on the back. "Hermione, you look a bit different. Did you do something with your hair or is it that you don't have a whole load of books on you?"

"Ronald, coming from you, that's sweet," said Hermione planting a kiss on his cheek, making his ears go pink. "My summer was fun, too. We went to the Forest of Dean again. You should have your dad take you next time. It'll be a good camping experience." she told Harry and Hallie. "I really missed you guys."

"We missed you, too," said Harry. "You didn't hear what happened with the Malfoys at the end of the year, did you?" Hermione shook her head. "Hallie freed Dobby and he's working for us now." Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and her mouth formed a perfect 'O'. "As a matter of fact..Dobby, come here!"

There was a small pop and Dobby the house-elf appeared. "Yes, sir?"

"I want you at Hogwarts with us. Talk to Professor Dumbledore and see if you can work in the kitchens this year." Harry ordered. "Remember our deal. You are forbidden to try and save my life again." Dobby nodded and vanished. "That's done so now we can go down and eat."

After everyone ate, which was quite an interesting dinner, Mr. Weasley wanted to speak to Harry alone for a moment. "Harry, you are in danger. Grave danger." Harry waited for him to continue. "Yes, this has to do with Sirius Black. You see, after you defeated You-Know-Who, Sirius Black was unhappy. The thing is, he was a big supporter of You-Know-Who and won't stop until he's back in power." They stopped at a pillar and he finished with, "Harry, I want you to promise me that you won't go looking for Black."

"Mr. Weasley, why would I go looking for someone who wants to kill me?" Harry asked. "It's suicide, and Hallie would not approve of that."

"Very true," said Mr. Weasley smiling, "and you can call me Uncle Arthur from now on." Harry nodded and went back to sit down.

When Harry and the others boarded the train, they found a compartment with a man sleeping in it. "Let me get this straight," said Ron, his brow furrowed, "Sirius Black's after you?" Harry nodded.

"Well, they'll catch him, won't they?" asked Hermione fearfully. "I mean, everyone's looking for him."

"Sure," said Ron with a mouth full of Chocolate Frog. "Except that Black's a murderous, raving lunatic."

"Thanks, Ron!" Harry said slightly unnerved. Hallie gave a yelp as the train stopped and the lights went out. Annie asked what was going on in a shaky voice. "I don't know. Maybe we've broken down?"

Their answer was clear as a thick fog appeared outside and the air got very cold on the train, The compartment door opened and a rotting, scabby hand appeared followed by a cloaked figure. Harry couldn't move. The thing drew in a rattling breath, and he felt a cold creep inside his soul. Then he heard a woman screaming his name, and a flash of white light.

After a while, Harry woke up to Hallie patting his shoulder lightly. Annie handed him his glasses and he sat up. "What was that thing?"

"A dementor," said the man who was sleeping earlier. "One of the guards of Azkaban. Eat this. Don't worry, it's chocolate." Harry took a bite and felt a sudden warmth spread through his fingers and throughout his body. "If you'll excuse me, I'll need to have a talk with the driver."

"What happened?" Harry asked. Annie answered his question.

"You looked like you were having a fit or something," she said, a tear falling down her cheek. "You sort of seized up and went rigid."

"Did either of you pass out?" Harry asked.

"No, but I felt as if I'd never be cheerful again!" Ron said. "It was horrible, Harry. It was looking for Sirius Black."

"There was someone screaming," said Harry firmly, "a woman."

"Trust me when we say this," said Annie, her eyes shining bright with fear, "there was no one screaming." Harry refused to believe it, but she had a point. Only he could hear it and the others couldn't.

The trip to the castle was not too bad considering the stormy weather. As they entered the castle, Harry had to admit to himself that his wife looked wonderful even if she did just get out of the pouring rain. They all sat down and listened to Dumbledore's speech. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said standing. "Hogwarts will be playing host to the Dementors of Azkaban. Now, the Dementors are here for one reason, but remember that they are creatures of darkness. They cannot tell the difference between the one they hunt and one that gets in their way. So I implore you to not let them have a reason to harm you. You see, happiness comes even at the darkest of times when one remembers to turn on the light."

Hallie was deep in thought about the headmaster's speech and wouldn't stop talking about what it meant. Harry finally had to kiss her on the fifth floor landing to shut her up, which got a couple of wolf-whistles and grins. Soon after, they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady who was trying to sing a high note. "Fortuna Major." Seamus said.

"Wait, wait! Watch this!" the Fat lady said holding up a finger for silence. She tried again. Harry had to say the password twice before she'd let them in. After she screamed and broke the wine glass in her hand, she said, "All right, go on in."

"Thank you!" Harry said letting Hallie, Annie and Hermione through first before he did. Dean and Neville followed suit. Dean walked through a ghost floating through the common room and shivered. "Dean, you should know not to do that!" Dean shrugged and headed up to the dormitory, in which he forgot Harry and Hallie shared a bed.

"Okay, Hal, here's one for you." Ron said throwing Hallie a yellow sweet. She ate it and started snarling like a cheetah. "Nice one! Neville, here's an elephant." Neville ate his and started to sound like an elephant. Seamus threw one to Ron and he roared like a lion. "Don't eat those, Harry! Oh, no!" Harry ate a sweet and smoke billowed from his ears as his face contorted from the heat of the candy.

"You know, I think I was wrong about this year," Hallie said as she climbed onto the enlarged four-poster bed. "With Professor Lupin around this year, I think we'll be safe. As long as You-Know-Who doesn't try any crap, we are going to have a good year." Harry nodded. "Good night, honey."

"Night, dear," said Harry dousing the light. "You know, I think you're right about this. Only problem is I have Divination tomorrow morning and I have a bad feeling about it."

"Oh, don't you worry," Hallie said touching his nose with her index finger. "Whatever that teacher says is wrong. You won't die, have a bad omen or whatever she predicts. With me around, you can't be touched. Not if anyone wants a boot up their...you know where." Harry laughed and rolled over to sleep. "I knew that would work. I am such a brilliant girl."

"That's partly why I married you, love," Harry said, his voice muffled by the blanket. "Your brains, heart and those gorgeous eyes and lovely lips." Hallie kicked his foot and he groaned. "There are the disadvantages, too." She giggled and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Buckbeak

Potter Couple and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Chapter 3: Buckbeak

Harry woke the next morning happily. Hallie was already getting dressed and ready to go to breakfast. "Morning, honey," she said watching him get up and dress. "Good sleep?" Harry lifted her into the air and kissed her deeply. "I'd take that as a yes. God, you haven't slept that good since we got home a few months ago!"

"Well, that's what happens when I have you in my life, darling." Harry told her as they went to the Great Hall. Hallie giggled and sat down. "Ah, good morning, Ron!"

"Harry, you're very chipper this morning. I know that look. You had a good rest, didn't you?" Ron said smiling as Harry nodded. "Let's hope Trelawney's class doesn't bring you into a funk today. She's bound to be a right old fraud." Harry recited what Hallie said last night, and Ron took it to heart.

After dropping Hallie and Annie off to Defense against the Dark Arts, Harry, Ron and Hermione went off to Divination class on the seventh floor. After they sat down, the teacher came out and started to introduce herself. "Hello, class, and welcome to the sacred art of Divination. I am Professor Trelawney, and together we shall see if you have the Sight!" Hermione scoffed silently at the words. "In order to do this, you must broaden your minds. You must look into the beyond! We shall start off the year with Cartomancy, which is the art of reading tea leaves. I want you to study the cup opposite you."

Ron was first and said, "Well, Harry's got what looks like a wonky cross which is trial and suffering, and this one could be the sun, and that's happiness...so you're going to suffer, but you'll be happy about it." Professor Trelawney took the cup and nearly dropped it.

"Oh!" she said with a loud gasp. "My dear boy! You have the Grim!" Hermione looked into the cup and saw what she supposed was a dog.

"'The Grim is a giant spectral dog which is a bad omen in this world," a student read from his book. "It's an omen of death!"

Next was Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Harry wasn't surprised to see Draco Malfoy along with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle in the class. Hagrid was outside his hut and ready for his first lesson. "Welcome to your first lesson. Well, follow me! I have something to show you." The class followed him and he said, "I want you all to say hello to Buckbeak!" A creature with the head, front legs and wings of an eagle and the back end of a horse trotted over.

"Hagrid! Exactly what is that?" asked Ron in shock.

"That, Ron, is a hippogriff. They're very proud creatures." Hagrid explained. "You never want to insult a hippogriff. It might be the last thing you ever do. So, who wants to say hello?" Everyone but Harry stepped back a few steps. Ron pushed him forward. "Well done, Harry! Well done! I want you to bow nice and low. If he bows back, you can pet him. If not...well, we'll get to that later."

Harry took a bow, not breaking eye contact with the creature. At first it seemed that Buckbeak would attack, but he soon bowed back. "Excellent, Harry! Now, don't rush up to him. Let him come to you." Harry did as told and soon was petting the hippogriff on the beak. "Brilliant, Harry! I think he might let you ride him now."

"What?" Harry said quickly turning to Hagrid, who gently picked him up and sat him astride the beast's back. "Hagrid, I don't think this is a good idea!"

Hagrid didn't listen. "Now, don't pull out any of his feathers! He won't like you for that!" After saying this, Hagrid slapped the creature on its hind quarters and Harry was zooming off into the sky moments later.

While flying, Harry saw Hallie in the greenhouses for Herbology. Her eyes widened as she saw her husband flying on a strange creature, and smiled as she remembered that Hagrid was teaching the class this year. Harry landed and jumped down to a lot of applause. Malfoy, on the other hand, was not happy. "You're not so dangerous at all, are you? You great, ugly brute!" Hagrid tried to stop him, but Buckbeak bucked brought his claws down on Malfoy's arm. "It's killed me!" he yelled. As Hagrid carried him to the castle, Harry heard his words. "You're going to pay for this! You and your bloody chicken!"

Hallie entered the Great Hall for lunch and saw Malfoy's arm. Looking to her twin, she said, "He's really laying it on thick, isn't he?" Annie nodded while glaring at Malfoy. "It's just a scratch. It's nothing to get his dad worried about." She looked at her newspaper and gasped. "Harry! He's been seen!" Harry, who was eating his lunch, looked around at her and asked what she was talking about. "Sirius Black!"

"Dufftown?" Hermione said looking at the paper, "That's not far from here. They'll catch him, I'm sure."

"Catching Black is like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands!" Seamus said. "It can't be done."

Harry and Hallie headed off to the common room but found their way blocked by a lot of people. "I wonder what's going on?" he asked. Hallie shrugged. "Maybe Neville's forgotten the password again?" Neville cleared his throat. "Okay, never mind that theory."

Ginny ran up, her expression showing fear as she said, "The Fat Lady! She's gone!" Harry and Hallie ran up the steps to see the portrait's canvas slashed. Professor Dumbledore appeared later on.

"Argus! Gather the ghosts. We'll need to find the Fat Lady soon." he ordered. Filch said that they didn't need ghosts because the Fat Lady was one floor above them. When they reached the picture she was in, he said, "Dear lady, who did this to you?"

"The devil is in the walls, headmaster!" the Fat Lady cried. "It was him, the one they all talk about! Sirius Black!" She shrieked and hid out of sight.

"Lock all the doors and get everyone into the Great Hall now!" Dumbledore yelled. After everyone was in their sleeping bags-Harry and Hallie next to each other and very close-Snape told him that Black was nowhere to be found. "Well, I didn't expect Sirius Black to linger around Hogwarts, Severus."

"Should we tell Harry Potter, headmaster?" asked Snape in concern. "He should know."

"Yes, but not now, Severus. For now, let him sleep." Dumbledore said. "Let him swim in the deepest ocean or glide through the highest cloud."

The next day, Harry and Hallie ran down the Grand Staircase to the Clock Tower entrance to hear Professor McGonagall talking about the trip to Hogsmeade and the permission forms. "Everyone hand your permission forms here!" she yelled. Harry started toward her. "No permission, no visiting the village. That's the rule, Potter!"

"Professor, i thought if you sign it, then I can go," said Harry.

"I can't!" McGonagall said. "Only a parent or a guardian can sign, and since I'm neither, it would be against the rules." Harry looked sad and was about to walk toward Hallie again. "I'm sorry Potter, but it's my final word." She really looked sorry about it, but Harry wasn't too happy either.

"Forget about it, you two," he told Ron and Hermione. "I'll stay with Hallie and hang out until you get back." Ron and Hermione ran to the train and went to the village. Harry approached his wife and attempted a smile as he said, "It's just you and me today, it looks like."

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry you can't go," Hallie said rubbing his back affectionately, "but it's not the end of the world. We can still do what we want here and Malfoy's gone." Harry nodded and followed her back to the common room. "Annie and I could use some help with our Defense Against the Dark Arts essays and you're fantastic with all this." Harry glanced at the assignment and smiled. "We have to write a whole page about Cornish Pixies and how to stop them."

"Well, you only have a little bit to go, so how about you write down the Immobilizing Charm?" Harry suggested. "Hermione used it last year when Lockhart let loose a bunch of them in class." Hallie and Annie wrote down the spell and finished their assignments. "I'm not one to ask about homework half the time, but I can help when I lived through stuff."

"Thanks, babe, you were a great help." Hallie said kissing him on the forehead. Harry pulled her and Annie into a hug and told them that he had Quidditch practice in a half hour and didn't want to be late, so he went down to the pitch to practice.

Gryffindor's match against Hufflepuff was very dangerous in Hallie's opinion. The weather was very bad and the Dementors didn't help one bit. She watched as Harry flew into the sky looking for the Snitch and chased Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff Seeker, high into the clouds. Apparently a Dementor attacked him and he fell. "Oh God!" she cried as she watched him flip and turn as he fell. Annie pointed to Dumbledore, who was muttering a spell that made her husband's fall slow down quite a bit and take him to the hospital wing.

Harry woke to the sound of Hallie's frantic breathing and opened his eyes to see her clutching her chest. "I'm fine, dear. A Dementor attacked, that's all." Hallie couldn't say anything with her breathing so hard, so she just nodded. "What happened?"

"You fell off your broom!" Ron said obviously.

"I meant the match, Ron! Who won?" Harry growled. Ron looked away sheepishly and Harry assumed the worst.

"It's not your fault, Harry. Dumbledore was very furious with the Dementors. They weren't supposed to enter the grounds." Hermione said.

"And your broom...well, it's not too bad, if you think about it." Ron said uncovering his Nimbus Two-Thousand, which was splintered and torn to pieces. Harry groaned and Hallie finally had the courage to cuddle with him for a moment.

"I'm sorry to hear about your broomstick," said Professor Lupin as he, Harry and Hallie walked through the grounds after lunch. "Is there any chance of fixing it?" Harry shook his head. "You're wondering why the Dementors affect you so badly, aren't you?"

"Yes," said Harry. "It's like I'm weak or something." Harry explained. "Every time they suck in their breaths, I hear a woman screaming. I think it was my mum."

"That's different," said Lupin seriously. "You are afraid of fear itself. Listen to me carefully, Harry. You are not weak. Fear is an essential apart of us, and without fear, there would be chaos."

"It's like what Professor Dumbledore says about love, honey." Hallie chimed in happily. "Without it, there would be no marriages or dating. There would only be nothing." Lupin nodded.

"You made that Dementor on that train go away!" said Harry remembering the Dementor on the train. "Can you teach me how to do it?" Lupin said that he didn't pretend to be a master of that branch of magic and that it was a very advanced spell. "I can learn it no problem. I'm not overconfident, but I know I can."

"Alright, I'll teach you," said Lupin finally, "but we'll have to wait until after Christmas. I need to rest. Oh, that reminds me! Your first anniversary is coming up Christmas morning. Allow me to be the first to wish you a happy anniversary!"

"Thanks, Professor," said Hallie smiling. "Did you hear about it?"

"Oh, I was reading_ The Daily Prophet_ Christmas Day and saw the article about you two. it was very interesting. 'The first couple to be married in Hogwarts and the youngest', it read." Lupin said as he walked them back to the castle. "I was very proud of you, Harry, and so would James." Harry nodded. "You know, I'm surprised your darling wife has never said this to you yet, but you look a lot like your father. Except for the eyes, of course, you have your mother's eyes."

Hallie looked offended and touched at the same time while she said, "I didn't know Harry's parents' names until now, Professor, but thank you for calling me his 'darling wife'. It means a lot to me." Lupin bowed with a smile and led them to the portrait of Sir Cadogan. "Well, this is where I leave you, Harry. I shall see the both of you in class Monday morning."

The next weekend brought a lot of snow, which meant Christmas was coming soon. Hallie wanted to hang out with Annie and a few of her friends for the day which left Harry to ponder on how to get to Hogsmeade this weekend. He put on his Invisibility Cloak and tried to sneak across the grounds but was caught and carried to a small broom closet by Fred and George Weasley. "Hey! Get off me!" Harry said. "I'm trying to get to Hogsmeade!"

"We know," the twins said together, "and we have a way." Harry took off his cloak and stared at them. Fred held out a bit of parchment.

"What is this rubbish?" Harry said completely bewildered and not amused.

"What is this rubbish, he says," said George smiling. "This is the secret to our succes. Fred, if you would?"

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_ Fred said tapping his wand once on the parchment. A message formed across the parchment and he unfolded it. "This is the Marauders' Map, Harry. We nicked it from Filch's office in our first year."

"This is brilliant!" Harry said. Looking at the map, he saw a bunch of names in banners over footprints that moved across it. One name came up that he didn't expect. "Hang on, is that...?"

"Dumbledore," said Fred, "in his office pacing. He does that a lot now."

"So this map shows everyone?" George nodded.

"Everyone. What they're doing every minute of every day." Fred said. "Now, you can't keep this map like this, so what you do is tap it and say 'mischief managed'. Otherwise anyone can read it." Harry pocketed the map and found a secret passageway under a statue of a one-eyed witch on the third floor by the Defense Agains the Dark Arts staircase.

_"Dissendium!"_ Harry whispered tapping the witch's hump with his wand when he got to it. The statue slid over, revealing a staircase into the unknown and Harry, after lighting his wand, descended the stairs and followed the passage to Honeydukes cellar. "Blimey, this is cool," he said climbing out of a hole he made by moving a brick and threw the cloak over him. He made it into the shop, stealing a lollipop from Neville, and out toward a run-down shack. "There's Ron and Hermione!"

Ron and Hermione were looking at the shack. "That's the Shreaking Shack," said Hermione nervously looking at Ron. "It's supposed to be haunted. Do you want to go in?"

"No, I'm fine here, really," said Ron just as nervous. A voice behind them made his ears turn bright red.

"Looking for your dream home, Weasel-bee?" Malfoy sneered. Harry watched carefully. "I bet you are, then. I heard that you and your family sleep in one room."

"Shove off, Malfoy!" Ron growled.

"Oh, not very friendly," Malfoy said with a grin. "Well, boys, let's teach Weasley how to talk to his superiors."

Hermione laughed mirthlessly and growled, "I hope you don't mean yourself!" This made Malfoy very angry and he stepped up to her.

"How dare you talk to me, you filthy little Mudblood!" he growled. A snowball hit him in the head and he turned around. "Who's there?" Another hit him and he ran toward Crabbe and Goyle, who happened to be having problems of their own. Crabbe had his hat pulled over his eyes while Goyle had his pants pulled down.

Ron watched as his hat's flaps went up and down and Hermione said, "Harry!" Harry threw off the cloak laughing. They all went toward the village talking. He told them about the map, and Ron said they didn't tell him anything about it. "But he's going to turn it in, aren't you?"

"Are you mad?" Harry said. "It helps me out. It shows me what people are doing, and I'm going to keep it!" Hermione scoffed and stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Look who it is! Madam Rosmerta." said Hermione. "Ron fancies her." Ron started to protest, but was cut off when the Minister of Magic, Professor McGonagall and Hagrid were there.

"Ah, Rosmerta!" Cornelius Fudge said happily. "How's business? Good?"

"It would be better if I didn't have dementors coming into my pub every other night," Rosmerta said waving a hammer at him. Fudge said that they had a killer on the loose and she said, "Sirius Black in Hogsmeade? What would bring him here?" They went inside the pub.

After Hermione opened the door to the pub, Harry ran in with his cloak on and followed the troupe to a room. Rosmerta was closing the door when Harry ran in first. "Now, tell me what this is all about." she said pouring some oak-matured mead.

"Well, as you know, Sirius was always hanging around with James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew," McGonagall said. Harry's heart leapt at his father's name. "Peter was a lump of a boy always following them. Anway, the Potters were hiding in Godric's Hollow and Black betrayed them to You-Know-Who," Rosmerta gasped, "and killed Peter Pettigrew."

"Black didn't kill Peter," the Minister said pouring himself more mead, "he destroyed him! A finger, that's all that was left!" McGonagall said that there was more to the story and it was worse.

"What could be worse?" asked Rosmerta.

"Sirius Black was, and is to this day, Harry Potter's godfather!" McGonagall said, her voice shaking a bit. Harry ran out of the room and past Ron and Hermione.


	4. The Patronus Charm

Potter Couple and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Chapter 4: The Patronus Charm

Ron and Hermione followed Harry's footprints in the snow to a rock where he sat crying. Hermione flung the cloak off him and sat down. "Harry, what happened?" she asked. "Come on, tell us."

"He was their friend," Harry said, still crying, "and he betrayed them." His anger erupted like a volcano as he shouted, "HE WAS THEIR FRIEND!" Hermione suggested that he go see Hallie right away. "Yeah, I suppose so," he said wiping his eyes.

Harry was still crying when he got to the common room. Ron ran to find her and, minutes later, she ran into the common room and wrapped her arms around him, asking what was wrong. "i went to Hogsmeade under the cloak and heard Professor McGonagall talking about that Sirius Black guy." he told her. He started crying again as he said, "According to her, he betrayed my parents and he's also my godfather!"

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry," Hallie said waving to her twin to help. "Annie, he just found out that his godfather betrayed his parents!" Annie gasped and hugged him. "Honey, I really don't know what to say or do."

Harry let out a deep breath and said, "I'm going to find him, and then I'm going to kill him!" Hallie took his hand and told him it wasn't worth the trouble. "Hal, you don't get this. That man betrayed my mum and dad to Voldemort! It won't be long until he finds a way to bring him back to power!"

"Harry, please listen to me!" Hallie urged. "Use your common sense! Remember what Uncle Arthur asked about looking for Black? You said you wouldn't do it." Harry nodded and said he remembered. "I love you, but you have to remember that a lot of things aren't actually what they seem. He could have been framed for the betrayal and murder of that Pettigrew guy." Harry looked at her. "What, you don't think I read the paper now and again? I saw the article at the Leaky Cauldron and remembered it."

"Oh, I forgot to get you an anniversary gift!" Harry said, all thought of Sirius Black leaving his mind. "I can go back to Hogsmeade and buy something." Ron said he'd go with and they ran off leaving Hermione with the girls.

"I'm starting to worry about that boy," said Annie. "He's got a good heart, but he's overreacting a bit about Black, isn't he?" Hallie shot her a don't-say-that-about-my-husband look. "Okay, okay! I was just saying that he needs to lighten up and that his anger worries me, that's all."

"Well, he just learned that this man is his godfather and he betrayed his parents. Remember how made we were when we found out that Dad was marrying a gold-digging publicist?" Hallie rounded on her. "We were livid!" Annie thought about this subject and put her hands up in surrender. "Well, in a couple days, Harry's going to learn how to defend himself against Dementors, and I'm going with for support and to possibly learn the same thing if Professor Lupin will let me."

Two days later, after their anniversary, Harry and Hallie went to Lupin's office to learn how to defend themselves from Dementors. Lupin was actually surprised that Hallie wanted to, but decided it would be safe to do so. "Now, I want both of you to close your eyes and think about the happiest memory you can." Both closed their eyes and thought hard. "Now repeat after me. The incantation is _expecto patronum."_ They repeated it. "Harry, you first, since your fear is a Dementor." Harry stood and went to the a chest which contained a boggart. The chest opened and a Dementor appeared. Hallie gasped and backed away slowly.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_ Harry yelled while pointing his wand at the creature. Nothing happened. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" This time, a silver shield form appeared and drove the Dementor into its chest. Lupin asked what memory he chose. "It's odd, but I saw my parents in a dream and we were talking for a while. That's the memory I chose." Lupin told Hallie to be ready for her turn, and she chose a good memory that she thought was very powerful.

The Dementor appeared once more and she didn't bother to mutter it once. Pointing her wand at it, she yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A silver lioness erupted out of her wand and leapt at the Dementor. Both Harry's and Lupin's jaws dropped at this. It was clear that she mastered the spell without any problem. Hallie swayed a little and Lupin brought her some chocolate. "That was different."

"You're telling me," said Harry happily. "You conjured a full-formed Patronus right off the bat!" He hugged her tightly and she hugged him back. "I was only able to conjure the shield form." After they parted from their hug, he asked, "What memory did you choose?"

"The day we first kissed," she said blushing. "That was my second favorite, but pretty powerful, memory." Harry nodded and asked Lupin if he could have another go at it, which Lupin agreed to. The chest opened and Harry conjured a stag in one shot, which made Lupin excited. "What memory did you choose?"

"The day we got married," Harry said. "If that's not a brilliant memory, I'm not sure what is." Hallie kissed him and they went to bed. "You know, your Patronus is brilliant." he said as they climbed into bed. Hallie kissed him again and fell asleep. Harry lit his wand and looked at the map in his hand. "Peter Pettigrew?" he muttered. After dressing, he followed the footsteps on the map down the Grand Staircase and into a corridor. "_Mischief managed!"_ he muttered. The map went blank and he extinguished his light as Snape came up.

"Potter!" he sneered. "What are you doing wandering the corridors at night?" Harry said that he was sleepwalking. "Turn out your pockets." Snape said. When Harry didn't, he said it again in a fierce tone. Harry pulled out a bit of parchment. "What is it?"

"A spare bit of parchment," said Harry. Snape took it and tapped it with his wand. Words appeared on it and he asked Harry to read what it said. "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs give their acknowledgements to Professor Snape and..." Snape told him to go on with the reading. "...and request that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."

"Why you insolent, little..." Snape sputtered, but was caught by Lupin. "Ah, Lupin, out for a walk in the moonlight, are we?"

"Severus, what have you got there?" asked Lupin, ignoring this comment.

"I just confiscated this piece of parchment from Potter, and if you read it, you'll clearly see that it contains Dark magic." Snape said snatching the map from Harry's hands. "This is your area of expertise, of course."

"Well, Severus, I don't think so," said Lupin laughing at the words it had on it, "but as you said, it is my area of expertise, so I shall examine it. Harry, would you come with me?" Lupin led Harry to his office and shut the door. "Harry, your parents gave their lives for you and I think wandering the corridors at night while a killer is at large is not the way to repay them!" he yelled. "I won't take points or give detentions, but this is the last time I will cover for you. Now, you can go to your dormitory. If you take any detours, I shall know."

"Sir," said Harry stopping at the door, "I think that map is lying." Lupin asked how he knew it was a map. "I can't say, but when I was looking at it, I saw someone's name that until quite recently, I thought to be dead." The professor asked who he was talking about. "Peter Pettigrew." Lupin said that was impossible. "It's what I saw, sir, that's all." Harry went off to bed.

The next day, Harry woke up in a good mood, yet he was still worried about what he saw on the map. He decided to tell Hallie and Annie about it, which he soon found was a mistake. "Harry, whatever you do, don't go looking for Pettigrew or Sirius!" Hallie said on their way to breakfast. "I mean it, Harry," she said. Harry rolled his eyes, which she noticed, and said, "and don't roll your eyes at me, because Ron and Hermione will tell you the same thing."

"Hal, I'm not going to go looking for him!" Harry told her. "I made a promise to Uncle Arthur, remember?" Hallie sighed in relief and sat down to eat. Hedwig came with a letter from Hagrid. "Oh, no! Hagrid's appeal went badly. I better go down and see him. Would you like to as well? He could use some support."

Harry, Hallie, Ron and Hermione went to Hagrid's and rolled up their pants legs so they could wade in the lake for a bit. It was warmer out, so they didn't bother with any winter gear. "How did it go, Hagrid? Your hearing?" asked Hermione.

"Well, first off, they were having a discussion about why we were there!" Hagrid said. "I did my part and said that Buckbeak was a good hippogriff and always cleaned his feathers. I also said that he wouldn't hurt a fly." Hallie giggled a bit at that. "Then Lucius said...well you can imagine what he said."

"He didn't sack you, did he?" asked Ron angrily. Hallie growled in anger at this because she remembered when Lucius Malfoy sacked Dumbledore and tried to kill her cousin, Ginny.

"No, I'm not sacked," Hagrid said patting Hallie on the back. Throwing a rock down in anger, he sniffled and said, "Buckbeak's been sentenced to death!" Harry and Hallie both shouted at this. "They're going to do it at sundown tomorrow night and I don't want you to be there, Hallie. You're too young for this."

"We'll be there," said Harry, "Ron and Hermione and I. We'll be there to support you." Hagrid shook his head and reminded him that they weren't supposed to be out after dark. "Sorry, I forgot about that part."

The next evening, Harry, Ron and Hermione, Hallie tagged along because she wouldn't stop begging to go. Not even a kiss would shut her up. She'd stop because of Harry's lips on hers and start begging again after they broke the kiss. "Oh, it's you four. Come on in." Hagrid said. "Hallie, I thought I told you not to come?"

"You did, Hagrid, but she wouldn't stop begging," said Harry. "I kissed her, which usually shuts her up, but when I stopped, she'd keep going." Hagrid chuckled and patted her on the shoulder. "We're here to support you, that's all."

"Well, that's fine." Hagrid said. "Oh, Ron, I found your rat in my garden yesterday and thought you might want him back." Ron took his rat and Hagrid said, "Take better care of your pets, Ron."

"I think you owe someone an apology!" Hermione said angrily.

"Right," said Ron just as angrily, "If I see Crookshanks anywhere, I'll let him know!"

"I meant me!" Hermione growled. Just then, Hagrid's vase busted and she saw a pumpkin seed. Another one hit Harry in the back of the head and he looked outside. "Oh! The Minister's coming!"

After hiding behind the pumpkin patch for a while, the three ran to the rock circle. Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy was there, along with Hallie and Annie. "Oh! Look who's come to see the show!" he sneered.

"You!" Annie yelled. "You foul, loathesome, evil, little cockroach!" She directed her wand at his neck. Ron told her it wasn't worth it. "Fine. Hal, you're up!"

"Good, because he's going to feel pain in more than one place!" Hallie shouted. She took her foot and aimed it right between his legs. He gasped and whimpered in a high pitched voice. As he was leaning toward the ground, Hermione punched him in the nose. "That felt good, didn't it, Hermione?" Hermione nodded with a smile.

"Not good," said Ron happily, "brilliant!" Harry said that they should head back to the castle, but stopped. "What's wrong?" Before Harry could answer, they saw an axe raise high into the air and thud to the ground. Hallie squeezed Harry's hand hard, Hermione had her head on his shoulder, crying, and Annie held Ron tight, but let go when Scabbers bit him. "Scabbers! He bit me!"

"Ron, no!" Hallie yelled as Ron ran off to catch the rat. She ran after him, but soon stopped. "Ron, run!"

Ron looked past the others to see a large dog. "Harry and Hermione, run! It's the Grim!" Hallie turned to see the dog and passed out. Harry and Hermione ducked as the dog took Ron by the ankle and Hallie by the wrist.

"No! Give me back my wife!" Harry yelled running at the tree, which he soon found was the Whomping Willow tree he crashed Mr. Weasley's car into last year. Hermione was swept up by a branch and caught Harry by the shirt to throw him through a hole in the trunk. She did the same with Annie, and fell down the hole herself. Both girls asked where the tunnel led to, and Harry said, "I don't know, but I have a hunch." They followed the tunnel and wished they didn't."


	5. Sirius Black

Potter Couple and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Chapter 5: Sirius Black

Hallie whimpered slightly as she and Ron were sent on a bed. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and watched as Harry, Hermione and Annie entered. "Harry!"

"Don't move," Harry said. "Ron, where's the dog?"

"Harry, he's the dog! He's an Animagus!" Ron said holding his injured leg. Hallie held hher wrist, which wasn't bleeding too badly, but had a nasty cut. Harry turned around to see a man dressed shabbily. His dark hair matted and his bearded face sallow and gaunt.

"Only one will be killed tonight," Sirius Black said, his face wild.

"Then it'll be you!" Harry yelled, and tackled him to the floor. Pulling out his wand, he found Sirius laughing.

"Are you going to kill me, Harry?" he laughed.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ yelled Lupin. "Sirius, I see you finally understand what it's like to feel the beast within."

"You'll know all about feeling the beast within, wouldn't you, Remus?" said Sirius. The two hugged like old friends.

"No! I trusted you!" Hermione shouted. "And all this time, you've been his friend! He's a werewolf. That's why he's been missing classes." Lupin asked how long she knew about this. "Since Snape set the werewolf essay."

"Well, Hermione, you really are the brightest witch of your age." Lupin said genuinely amused. Sirius told him to stop.

"Enough, talk! I want to kill him!"

"You will, but Harry has to know why!"

"I already know why!" Harry said glaring at Sirius. Hallie glared as well. "He's the reason they're dead!"

Lupin sighed and said, "That's a lie, Harry! Sirius didn't betray your parents. The person in question is around here and until recently, I thought him to be dead." Harry asked who it was and he said, "Peter Pettigrew."

"He's in this room right now," said Sirius. Raising his voice, he called, "Come out, come out, Peter! Come out and play!"

Snape barged through the door and Disarmed Lupin. "Well, well, vengeance is sweet," he said, his teeth bared. "I told Dumbledore that you were helping Black into the castle, and here's the proof."

"You are very bright, Severus, but once again, you've come to the wrong conclusion." Sirius said. Lupin told him to quiet. "Oh, shut up yourself, Remus!"

"Look at you two, fighting like a married couple," Snape sneered. "I've come to get you, Black, and the Dementors will be happy to see you."

"Why don't you go and play with your chemistry set?" Sirius snapped.

"Give me a reason, I beg you!" Snape hissed pressing his wand into Sirius's face. He saw Hallie's arm raise and a wand held in her fingers. "What are you doing, Parker?"

"I am Hallie Potter now, Professor, and you are unconscious!" she yelled. _"EXPELLIARMUS!"_ The force of her spell caused Snape to fly into the bunk bed behind him, knocked out. "Nobody calls me by my maiden name anymore. My married name is Potter, and if you don't like it, then go to hell."

"Now, about Pettigrew?" Harry said kissing his wife on the cheek. "Where is he?" Sirius pointed at Ron, who said he was mental.

"Not you! You're rat!" Sirius yelled. Harry asked what he was talking about. "He's been in your family for twelve years! Not the common age for a garden variety rat! He's missing a toe, isn't he?"

"All that the Ministry could find of Pettigrew was a finger," said Harry. Sirius clapped once and said he was right. "Ron, give him Scabbers. We might be able to find out just why Crookshanks don't like him." Sirius grabbed Scabbers, who ran off on a piano and toward the door. Fortunately, Lupin's and Sirius's spells hit the rat and he transformed into a human.

"Remus, Sirius! My old friends!" Pettigrew said and tried to run off again, but was held back by Sirius. He backed up into the piano and Sirius demanded to know why he betrayed them. "I didn't mean to!" Pettigrew said. "You don't know what the Dark Lord is capable of! What would you have done?"

"I would have died!" Sirius yelled. "I would have died before I betrayed my friends!" Lupin pointed his wand at Pettigrew's heart, but Hallie stopped them.

"Don't kill him!" she cried. Lupin tried to explain what he did. "I know what this bastard did to my husband's parents, but if you kill him, you'd be no better than Voldemort. We'll take him up to the castle." Pettigrew grabbed the hem of her shirt and she slapped him. "Get off me! We'll take you to the castle, then the Dementors can have you." Peter whimpered slightly and they set off toward the school.

"So, you and Harry got married, eh?" asked Sirius. Harry and Hallie nodded. "When did this happen?"

"Last year on Christmas morning," said Ron. "She's my cousin, well, she and Annie are."

"Well, that's wonderful that you did, though I would think you would wait." Sirius said thoughtfully. Harry explained his theory about Hallie if he waited. "I see. Well, that's fine then. By the way, I usually have a good disposition as a dog. The tail I can live with, but the fleas are murder. Sorry if I injured your leg, Ron. Does it hurt a bit?"

"A bit?" Ron yelled. "You nearly tore it off!" Sirius apologized and took Harry and Hallie to talk.

"What are you going to do about clearing your name, Sirius?" asked Hallie as Annie stood with them. Sirius shrugged. "Hold on. Annie, do you think Mom would mind if he stayed with her?"

"Well, according to Dad, they moved after spring came, so I can always send Hedwig with a letter asking if he can stay." Annie said. Sirius stared at her. "I'll tell you what. I can talk to Dumbledore and get Mom and Dad over here to meet you."

"I don't know about that, Annie," said Harry. "The Dementors are after him and...what's going on over there?" Sirius, Hallie and Annie turned to see Lupin turning into a werewolf. Sirius ran up to him. During this time, Harry Disarmed Peter, who had Lupin's wand. The small man turned into a rat and sped off into the distance.

"Remus, remember the heart you live in! This heart here!" Sirius yelled. Lupin finished his transformation and threw Sirius to the ground. Snape grabbed Harry and the girls to get them to safety.

Hallie stepped forward slowly as Lupin whimpered a bit. "Profressor?" she said. "Professor Lupin?" Lupin growled and snapped at her, which made her scream. "Oh, God!"

Sirius turned into his dog form and attacked the werewolf from the side, which only made him angrier. Harry watched as Sirius was thrown into a rock and down the hill toward the lake. "Come back here, Potter!" Snape yelled. "Hallie, get your idiot of a husband!"

"Normally I'd argue about what you just said about him, but I have to agree with the idiot part at this point," Hallie said. "Harry James Potter, get your hot and sexy ass over here now!" Harry stopped, looked at her and ducked as Lupin held a boulder ready to strike. "No!" Before she could say anything else, a howl was heard in the distance and the werewolf ran. Hallie ran after Harry, who was sprinting toward the lake where Sirius was. He was rather bloodied up and was lying on the ground. "Harry, he's really hurt!"

"I know, darling, I know," said Harry. "We've got to get him...Hallie! Run!" Hallie looked up to see over a hundred Dementors flying over them, the lake freezing instantly. "Can you produce the Patronus you did earlier?"

"Harry, that was a Boggart!" she cried. "We're talking about a hundred Dementors at once. How about we both try?" Harry nodded and they both shouted, _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ Both of them produced a shield form of the Patronus, which didn't help a lot. Hallie passed out as the Dementors drew a breath, her soul coming up quickly. Harry was the same way, but Sirius's soul was now hovering over his body. "Harry?"

A bright, silver stag appeared in front of them and erupted with a wave of light and warmth that made the Dementors retreat. Both Harry and Hallie passed out.

When Harry awoke, he saw Hallie in the bed next to him in the Hospital wing. Ron was in another bed with his leg wrapped up, and Hermione had her cheek and wrist bandaged. Hallie's hand, the one with the lightning scar, was wrapped up in a bandage similar to Ron's. Dumbledore came in and Annie started on him. "Headmaster, you've got the wrong man!"

"It was Scabbers, sir!" Ron said. Dumbledore turned to him. "Well, he's my rat, you see. First he was Charlie's rat, then Percy's rat...he got passed around."

"I understand your concern, Miss James," said Dumbledore with a twinkling eye, "but who would believe the words of five underage wizards?" Annie stormed off toward the common room angrily, and Dumbledore turned to Hermione. "A funny thing, time. Interesting when used correctly, but disastrous when meddled with." Harry was confused. "Three turns should do it, I think. Remember the laws, Miss Granger, you cannot be seen." Hermione nodded. "Oh, when in trouble, I always find retracing my steps to be a good place to start. Good luck."

"What the bloody hell was that about?" asked Ron after the headmaster left.

"Sorry, Ron, but seeing as you can't walk..." said Hermione pulling out a golden necklace with an hourglass in it. Hallie stood up and held onto Harry. "Yes, you can come, too, Hallie." She spun the hourglass three times; she slapped Harry's hand the second turn. After a few minutes, Harry realized that they went back in time. "7:30! Where were we at 7:30?"

"I don't know, going to Hagrid's?" Harry said. Hallie knew that she was with Annie at the time, but couldn't pass up a chance to see herself punch Malfoy later on. The three ran off to the stone circle and watched their past selves run to Hagrid's hut. "That's us, but...this is not normal!"

"Harry, this is a Time-Turner!" Hermione said. "Professor McGonagall gave it to me at the beginning of the first term. This is how I've been doing all my classes!"

"You mean we went back in time?" Hallie asked. Hermione nodded. "Wow. I'm the first second year to do this kind of thing!"

"You were the first first year to get married at the age of eleven, you know!" Hermione said. Hallie slapped herself in the head at her forgetfulness. "Come on, let's go." They ran off toward the pumpkin patch as Harry and Hermione watched their past selves talking with Hagrid and gain Scabbers back. Hallie growled at the rat and went to go after him. "No! You heard Dumbledore. Bad things have happened to those who meddled with time. You mustn't be seen!"

"Hermione, this is the man that betrayed my husband's parents!" Hallie hissed back. "You can't expect me to sit on my butt and not do anything?"

"Yes, and you must!" Hermione snapped. She accidentally grabbed Hallie's hurt wrist, who whimpered. "Sorry, Hallie, I forgot about your wrist."

"So did I until just now," Hallie grumbled. "There's the Minister and the executioner! Why aren't you guys leaving?" she asked. Hermione saw a little seed on a pu mpkin and threw it at a vase, which shattered. She then threw one at the past-Harry's head.

"Ow!" said Harry rubbing his head. "That hurt." Hallie kissed the back of his head and asked if he felt better. "You're unbelievable, you know that?" Hermione groaned and pulled them into the woods.

As the past Harry, Ron and Hermione stood by the pumpkins, Hermione looked at her past self. "Is that really what my hair looks like from the back?" she asked. Hallie pulled her further into the woods, a tree branch cracking.

"I'll fix it when we get into the dormitory tonight...if we do." Hallie promised. "Actually, if you hold still, I can use the Severing charm and do something with it now." Hermione nodded, so Hallie drew her wand and muttered,_ "Diffindo!"_ She traced her wand over Hermione's hair end and it was cut off. Another wave of the wand, and Hermione's hair was now straight and bouncy. "That'll turn some guys' heads. Especially Ron's."

After a while, Harry was trying to get Buckbeak. Hallie groaned, took a few dead ferrets and hande one to Harry and another to Hermione. She kept the third one in her hand. "Come on, Beaky, come and get the nice, dead ferret!" Hermione said holding it out to the large beast. Buckbeak got up and took it, which prompted Harry to pull him into the forest.

Harry, Hallie and Hermione sat at the edge of the forest by near the Whomping Willow tree, watching the scene unfold. "You see Sirius talking to Hallie and me?" he asked Hermione. She nodded. "He wanted to be free from all this nonsense, so Hallie asked him to live with us. I'll be living in London by the end of the year."

"That's great!" said Hermione. "At least when I call you, it won't raise the telephone bill any higher than it is." Harry laughed and looked over at Buckbeak, who was chasing some bats and finally catching one out of the air. "At least someone's having fun."

"Yep," said Hallie in a bored voice, which soon turned to excitement as she saw Lupin transform into his werewolf form and whimpered. Harry squeezed her hand and stared at the scene, knowing what was coming. "Sirius really took a beating, didn't he?"

"Follow me!" Hermione said as Lupin went toward the past-Harry. "I have an idea." She stood up and ran to the edge of the forest, Harry and Hallie sprinting to catch up. Harry watched as she howled like a wolf. When he asked what she was doing, Hermione answered, "Saving your life!" She howled again.

"Great, he's coming after us!" said Harry. Hallie gasped as the werewolf came closer.

"Yeah, didn't think about that," Hermione said running. Harry asked where she was going. "No idea!" They ran for a while until they had to catch their breath. Hallie had to hold on to Harry's shoulder as she gaspedf for air. "Are you two alright?" Both nodded and stopped dead. The werewolf suddenly appeared behind them. It was about to attack when Buckbeak defended them by scratching the werewolf across the face.

"Lupin had a rough night, didn't he?" Hallie asked as they went to the lake and felt the familiar cold and watched the lake freeze. "Harry, Sirius!" Harry ran toward the edge of the bank and watched as Sirius's soul rose from his mouth. "Should I try a Patronus now?" "No, I think I saw my dad right there!" Harry said pointing a few feet in front of him. "He'll be here any moment." Hallie looked skeptical but said nothing.

Hermione said, "Harry, you're dad's..."

"Dead, I know." Harry finished her sentence. "He'll be here." All three waited, but nobody was coming. He had to do something and fast. He stepped forward and drew his wand. _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ he yelled, a silver stag erupting from his wand tip. Hallie was taken aback by the sudden sight as she watched the stag explode and the Dementors in front of them fly off in fear. Harry helped Hallie and Hermione hop on Buckbeak and flew off toward the North Tower where Sirius was.

"It wasn't my dad that conjured the Patronus!" Harry yelled over the whooshing air as they flew. "It was me! I knew I could do it because...well, I've already done it! Does that make sense?"

"No," Hermione yelled back, her eyes wide with fear, "but I don't like fly...AAAHHH!" She screamed as Buckbeak dove down toward the tower, Hallie laughing and whooping. When they landed, Hermione yelled, _"Bombarda!"_ as she flicked her wand. Sirius's cell door blasted open. "Go! Take Buckbeak and go!"

Instead, Sirius brought Harry and the girls back to the castle before midnight and landed in the Clock Tower entrance. "Harry, you probably heard this so many times, but you look like your father, except for the eyes, of course. You have your mother's eyes." Harry nodded. "Hallie, your grandfather was one of my best friends in Hogwarts, and I would gladly accept your offer to live with you. I shall fly to your residence tonight and by tomorrow, I should be there."

"Good luck, Sirius," Hallie said hugging him tightly. "We'll see you at home." Sirius gave a nod and hopped on Buckbeak again.

To Hermione, he said, "You really are the brightest witch of your age." Hermione was thankful that it was dark because she blushed at his words as she watched him fly off.

"Let's go!" she cried as the clock rang the first toll. They ran toward the hospital wing and saw Dumbedore leaving the hospital, closing the door. "Professor, we did it!"

"Good work," said Dumbledore heading down the stairs. "Good night!" Hallie bade him goodnight and they walked into the hospital wing to see Ron looking confused.

"How did you get there?" he asked pointing at them. "You were just there and now you're over there!"

"Honestly, Ron, how can we be in two places at once?" asked Hallie laughing. Harry gave a chuckle and Hermione giggled.

The next morning, Harry decided to come down late for breakfast. As he got to the Great Hall, Hallie ran forward. "What's going on?" he asked. Without a word, she pulled him toward the Gryffindor table by the hand. "A Firebolt?" he gasped as he was handed a broomstick. "Who?"

"We don't know," said Annie holding up a feather in the packaging, "but this was with it." Harry smiled as he saw a feather from Buckbeak's wing. "Go on, take it for a spin!"

Turning to Hallie, Harry said, "Are you up for a test flight?" Hallie squealed and mounted the new broom, holding onto Harry's waist as she did so. "Hold on...we're going now!" He kicked off and they sped off like a bullet. "WHOA!" they yelled at the same time.

The End


End file.
